King Cold (Universe 8)
King Cold is the son of Snower, and father of Freeza and Coola, and is the strongest being in his universe. In Universe 18, he was easily killed by Trunks of Universe 12. In Universe 8, however, Cold and his family remain the strongest beings in the universe, and several of their henchmen who died earlier on in Universe 18 are also still alive. Personality King Cold, like his sons, has calm, high-class mannerisms with eloquoent language. Using his authority as a parent, he acts as a peacemaker to settle his son's constant spats with each other. Cold is also shown to be very vain, as he continuously wears his battle armor at all times, and demanded a new one after his final transformation. Though calm and collected most of the time, Cold has his limits, shown with his fight against Baddack. He was enraged enough to stop toying with his weaker opponent by assuming full power, and brutalised him. Cold was also very proud, as he intentionally tossed Baddack in Universe 18's area as a living message to showcase his superiority. Biography First Round He fought against Videl from Universe 9 in the first round of the tournament. Before the fight started he overheard the Kaioshin of Universe 1 talking in astonishment about the sword his opponent was carrying. This, along with the power shown in previous matches, prompted Cold to drop his restricted second form and power up to his third form. Although his third form proved to be more than a match for Videl, he later transformed into his final form, which made Videl forfeit the match. On the second day of the tournament, Cold's henchman gave him a new armor to don, since the previous one was destoyed in his transformation. Second Round Cold's second match was against Baddack of Universe 3. However, the match between Cold and Baddack was interrupted by Vegetto of Universe 16, once he returned from the alternate dimension he was moved into by XXI. Cold took advantage of the distraction to sucker punch Baddack, but both of them were promptly face stomped by an enraged Vegetto. After Super Buu's outburst at XXI's refusal of a rematch, both Baddack and Cold became ensnared by Buu's slime until Gast Carcolh of Universe 7 intervened and restrained Buu by means of powerful telekenesis. Baddack and Cold's match resumes soon after. It seemed apparent that Cold had the clear upper hand, despite Baddack's tenacity and strength. However, Baddack was able to deal some major damage to Cold, destroying his armor in the process. This enraged the Frost Demon, who quickly accessed his 100% power form. Already having the edge without using full power, Cold quickly began decimating his opponent on the battlefield. Although Baddack tries his best to put up a fight, he was trapped in Cold's imprisonment ball and tossed to the arena of Universe 18, as a 'message' to all Saiyans. Baddack lay on the ground defeated, making Cold the winner of the match. He is then sent to recover from his wounds. Third Round King Cold's third round is against Bra of Universe 16. Bra asks Piccolo if she could get a more lighter outfit. Trunks then asks Bra why she would change into a lighter outfit, and she responds that the gravity is more dangerous than Cold. As King Cold walks up to Universe 16's wing, he states he is much stronger than his two children and that he won't be so easy to defeat. Bra is dismissive of Cold, saying that he is outclassed a thousand times over and that she could beat him effortlessly. Cold then proposes a handicap: to make for a more interesting fight, Bra will not be able to transform into a Super Saiyan and if she does, she loses the match. Bra simply laughs and says that she could beat him with her pinky finger without transforming. Gohan reminds Bra about the promise she made to Universe 19, but Bra still accepts the deal, and she steps into the ring. The moment she does, Cold points out that he has not touched the ring yet, so the fight had not begun. He then begins to transform into his fifth form, something not even his children have seen. He then proceeds to transform further, this time into a massive four-armed second augmentation form, with a similar appearance to that of his third form. Piccolo of Universe 18 states that Cold's power is close to that of Perfect Cell. Gohan yells at Bra to cancel the bet, but Bra sees the match as a good opportunity to train. Abilities By Piccolo's estimation, King Cold's final form is on the level of Androids 17, 18, or perhaps even 16 (of Universe 18) when suppressing his power. He was significantly stronger than Super Saiyan Baddack, without the need to access his full power, but not by a large margin. At full power, Cold was clearly outclassing Baddack, without sustaining any actual damage from the Saiyan. Considering his suppressed power was comparable to the Androids, his full power was likely comparable to Semi-Perfect Cell, or perhaps a little below it. His second augmentation form is estimated by Piccolo to be around the level that Perfect Cell was in his early stages. Techniques *'Explosive Wave' - Used at 100% Full Power to deflect Baddack's energy wave. *'Imprisonment Ball' - Used at 100% Full Power to capture Baddack and throw him into Universe 18's area. Forms Cold displays two restricted form, his true form, and his Full Power state throughout the manga. He also possess Restricted Form 1 but never uses it. Second Restriction Form King Cold uses this form before and at the start of the tournament, however, he transforms for his first match. In this form he is comparable to Freeza and Coola in their true forms. First Restriction Form Cold escalates to this form in his fight with of Universe 9 as he realizes he will need more strength to defeat such powerful opponents. In this form he is stronger than both 100% Full Power Freeza, and Fifth Form Coola. True Form During the fight with Videl, he pushes up to his true form, surprising his sons who as they had never seen him safely access it. According to Coola, the last time Cold used this form was whien he carried Freeza long ago. Though Cold is still not at his maximum, his power level still grows to the extent that it is comparable to Androids 17 and 18, or even 16. Piccolo states that if he had possessed this form back when he first appeared, neither Gokū or future Trunks would have been able to beat him. 100% Full Power While fighting Baddack, Cold powers up to 100% full power in one second. With this form he eventually manages to defeat Baddack, winning thanks to his Imprisonment Ball. Augmentation form Just before his battle with Bra, he transforms into this form. This form looks very similar to his son's version of this form. This form has not been given an actual power level, but it likely would be around what Vegeta and Trunks were when they fought Semi-Perfect Cell. Second Augmentation Form After he transforms into his first augmentation form, he transforms even further, into his second augmentation form. Cold grows two extra arms and his size increases dramatically in this form. This form looks very similar to his third form, along with Freeza's as well. In this state, his power level is estimated by Goku and Piccolo to be close to Perfect Cell's. Trivia *Coola's statement that Cold gave carried Freeza and when Freeza was born the whole planet was destroyed supplies DBM myths with the fact that Freeza's race is asexual, or at least appears to be. *Piccolo is shown to believe Cold is around the same strength as at least Android 17 and 18 once in his final form. Piccolo even says that Cold might even be as strong as Android 16. *Unlike in Universe 18, it is quite clear that King Cold is the strongest being there. *Cold is, at least, more than 580 years old, we can verify this by reading the French fanfic about universe 16, in chapter 21. It is stated that, the sorcerers of Hoi clan were performing a ritual to release Tapion and Minosha from the magic boxes, freeing their demon Hildegan. The search for the Tapion's music box led them to a part of the north galaxy which was ruled by a family of "demons", the planet that the ritual was held was in the territory of Prince Cold. However, their ritual was interrupted by King Cold's men who then killed everyone except Hoi, who is then permanently cryogenically frozen as Cold feared that killing him would release Hildegan. *In the original Dragon Ball manga and the supplemental author-approved Daizenshuu guides, Cold is stated several times to be inferior to Freeza. In DBM, however, his power is even greater than that of Coola's fifth form, though his weakness was likely referencing his second form of restriction. Gallery Category:Universe 8 Category:Frost Demon Category:Male Category:Participant Category:First Round Winner Category:Second Round Winner Category:WIP articles Category:Asexual